


Les Fabuleuses Aventures D'Eden, Lumière, Wilfried et Icy

by PetitePirate



Category: Aventures (Web Series 2015)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Humour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePirate/pseuds/PetitePirate
Summary: Et c'est ainsi que le valeureux mais fier destrier Lumière, la fidèle et loyale Eden, l'intrépide Icy et l'impassible Wilfried, chevauchèrent ensemble vers l'horizon pour de nouvelles aventures…Parce que oui, les familiers en ont parfois marre d'avoir à se farcir des échecs critiques/plans foireux et veulent leur propre SPIN-OFF! (format série bouclée, donc épisodes indépendants)





	1. La Rivière Empoisonnée

**Première Quête: La rivière Empoisonnée**

**.**

* * *

.

_ Et là… et là j'ai pris mon bâton, et j'lui ai donné un coup mais direct !

L'histoire de Bob fit hurler de rire les clients de la taverne déjà bien imbibés d'alcool alors que le pyromage vidait son énième chope de bière, avant de se rasseoir à côté de Théo qui semblait chercher la guerre avec un petit vieux l'ayant traité de nabot, sous les rires hauts perchés des autres clients de la taverne qui les écoutaient. Shin était un peu plus en retrait, et préférait méditer plutôt que se mêler à l'hilarité générale, alors que Grunlek faisait sensation en gagnant une partie de bras de fer contre un dur à cuire… avec son bras mécanique.

Personne ne fit attention à la vieille pancarte accrochée près de la porte d'entrée.

_« Interdit aux Animaux ou autres Familiers »_

.

* * *

.

La forêt était claire, tandis que la truffe humide d'Eden humait paresseusement le sentier en terre fraîchement mouillée par la pluie de la nuit. Derrière elle, les pas mesurés et presque hautains de Lumière, la crinière parfaitement soignée qui rappelait son rang. Derrière lui, venait un cheval beaucoup moins imposant : en même temps, Brasier n'avait rien d'un fier destrier, mais cela suffisait parfaitement à Wilfried, paresseusement étalé tout son long sur son dos, faisant une de ses nombreuses siestes.

Ce qui irritait le plus tous ce joyeux petit monde, c'était bien Icy, ce petit être bleu qui s'amusait à sautiller sur les dos respectifs de Brasier, Lumière, Eden, poussant des petits cris de joie à l'idée d'être si bien dans cette forêt.

_ Grrr…

Eden s'était redressée et commença à aboyer à l'intention de Lumière. Ce dernier lui lança un hennissement d'incompréhension : il n'avait rien senti, lui. La louve n'attendit pas, et se lança dans une course effrénée, sortant du sentier pour couper à travers les bois : cette odeur n'était pas naturelle.

Un bruit de souffle exaspéré lui indiqua que Lumière la suivait bon gré mal gré dans sa course. Et par-dessus, elle put entendre un petit rire suivi d'un :

_ Yiiiiiiih !

Pas besoin d'être devin ou de se retourner pour comprendre qu'Icy avait pris la course de Lumière pour un tournoi rodéo et s'était agrippé à sa crinière en agitant son petit bras bleu comme s'il avait un lasso, fou de joie à l'idée d'un peu d'action.

_ Maouww !

Le miaulement exaspéré de Wilfried indiqua que Brasier avait lui aussi entamé une course pour rattraper Lumière, dérangeant le chat dans son moment de tranquillité.

Tous finirent par déboucher sur la rivière qui serpentait la forêt. Eden s'y approcha prudemment sur la rive glissante, tandis que Wilfried descendait paresseusement du dos de Brasier pour aller se rafraîchir avant d'entamer sa toilette.

Mais alors que le chaton s'approchait précautionneusement de l'eau, penchant son petit nez vers la surface….

_ Bouyaaaaaa !

Icy sauta de la crinière de Lumière pour faire un superbe saut dans la rivière avec un cri retentissant, éclaboussant le petit chat qui souffla de rage avant de sortir les griffes et s'éloigner à toutes pattes pour se cacher dans les hautes herbes non loin du rivage, lançant un regard de reproche à celui qui venait de sauter dans l'eau.

Mais à la grande surprise des autres, Icy sortit de l'eau à toute vitesse, crachotant et tentant vainement de s'essuyer, se secouant.

Il se tourna vers Lumière, et, bleu de colère, expliqua quelque chose avec de grands gestes et de petits cris, pointant l'eau et faisant une espèce de danse étrange.

Eden et Lumière se regardèrent, et la louve se pencha avec précaution vers le ruisseau pour en prendre une lapée.

Aussitôt, elle crachota et secoua sa truffe avec un grognement. Lumière examina la rivière, et nota qu'elle était un peu plus bleue que d'habitude, un bleu non naturel : quelqu'un avait pollué la rivière avec quelque chose.

Le destrier hennit pour attirer l'attention de ses compagnons, et commença à longer la rive pour remonter la rivière. Brasier le suivit mollement.

Eden aboya à l'intention de Wilfried qui consentit à sortir de sa cachette non sans avoir lancé un regard vexé à Icy qui sauta sur le dos de la louve.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour comprendre : trois hommes, de toute évidence des apothicaires si l'on en jugeait par leurs tenues, déversaient dans la rivière les fonds de leur chaudron, des substances colorées et toxiques.

_ Avec ça, on fait des fortunes ! Les gens nous prennent pour des Dieux avec nos remèdes miracles !

_ Fichu village d'idiots ! renchérit un autre qui tenait un tonelet.

_ Bayayaya ! couina Icy.

Eden montra les crocs et souffla, mécontente, alors que Lumière soufflait de désintérêt. Wilfried cracha une boule de poils, et donna des coups de tête à la louve en miaulant, attirant son attention sur les cailloux plats qui traversaient la rivière, leur donnant entre autre un moyen de traverser et de rejoindre ces gens mal intentionnés.

_ Eh ! Darel ! regarde ça !

L'un des apothicaires pointait le groupe du doigt. Son camarade suivit son regard et devint hilare.

_ Ca alors ! C'est pas banal comme équipe ! Eh Jedeth ! Odoth ! cria-t-il en appelant ses compagnons qui se retournèrent.

_ Tiens, des chevaux, dit le dénommé Odoth d'un ton pragmatique. Ils doivent valoir une fortune. Et je ne parle pas de la magnifique fourrure pour le loup.

_ Mais regarde ce qu'il porte comme armure, le cheval à droite là ! Ridicule ! Son maître n'a vraiment aucun goût !

Lumière ne comprenait pas vraiment le langage humain, mais être le destrier de quelqu'un d'aussi têtu que Théo lui avait donné cet instinct si particulier…il vit rouge.

_ Pfffrrrr !

Il s'engagea immédiatement vers les pierres qui traversaient la rivière. Eden lui emboîta aussitôt le pas, ignorant les piaillements d'Icy.

_ Ola, il arrive par ici ! prévint Darel. Tu crois qu'il a compris ce que t'as dit ?

_ Sois pas ridicule, ce n'est qu'un stupide cheval, tempéra Odoth avec nonchalance.

_ Par contre j'ai moins confiance pour le loup…, marmonna Jedeth en ayant un mouvement de recul.

Lumière eut un hennissement de rage, et se mit à piétiner furieusement le sol alors qu'Eden sautait pour rejoindre la terre ferme et montrer les crocs.

Brasier fut le dernier à rejoindre la rive opposée, avec beaucoup de difficulté, n'étant pas aussi entraîné que Lumière, surtout avec sur le dos Wilfried, peu disposé à se mouiller les pattes.

Les apothicaires se levèrent, et toisèrent le groupe d'un œil mauvais. Icy descendit directement du dos d'Eden lorsqu'il vit luire les lames d'une courte épée et Jedeth poser une main tremblante sur le bois usé d'une arbalète grossière.

_ Oh, oh, doucement, les gens, ce ne sont que des bêtes stupides, pas la peine de sortir vos armes.

Lorsque Lumière chargea, Jedeth, paniqué, brandit son arbalète et tira. La flèche n'atteignit pas le but fixé, et se planta directement dans le flanc de Brasier.

.

.

.

Bob se redressa brusquement au milieu des chopes vides, le regard perdu dans le vague.

_ De quoi ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque trahissant sa gueule de bois.

Le pyromage plissa les yeux pour tenter de distinguer les contours de la chopine devant lui, et marmonna :

_ J'sais pas…Brasier… il… l'a un problème…

Mais personne ne l'écoutait, car Grunlek était occupé à lever les yeux au ciel en voyant un jeune crier à Théo :

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as dit sur mon père ?

_ La vérité, répliqua Théo avec arrogance, qu'il n'était un vieux gâteux.

_ Je m'en vais te montrer qui est le vieux gâteux !

Et il envoya un énorme coup de poing au visage de Théo qui ne se gêna pas pour riposter. Grunlek lança son poing de fer pour défendre son ami.

_ C'est pas vrai, soupira Shin à côté.

Bob allait ajouter quelque chose quand il sentit quelque chose remonter par sa gorge. Un malheureux hasard voulut que le tavernier passât précisément à ce moment précis.

Dans la taverne, la bataille avait pris une tournure générale, et en plus, Bob avait vomi sur son magnifique plancher poisseux.

.

.

.

Le fait que Brasier s'évapore dans un halo de flammes bleues ne dérangea aucun des autres membres de la petite équipe, habitués qu'ils étaient à le voir courir vers sa mort, de son plein gré ou, comme c'était le cas plus souvent, envoyé par son maître.

Wilfried siffla par contre, les moustaches fumantes, alors qu'il tombait sur le sol. Il poussa un miaulement énervé, et sortit les griffes.

_ Mais c'est quoi ces animaux ? grogna l'un des apothicaires, choqué.

_ Laisse Jed, marmonna Odoth. S'ils veulent la guerre, ils l'auront. Cette fourrure de loup sera parfaite revendue au marché noir.

Eden savait que ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on voulait sa fourrure, mais cette fois Grunlek n'était pas là pour l'aider. Comme avait l'habitude de le faire le nain qui l'avait adoptée, elle fonça en premier dans un rugissement pour atteindre le premier à la gorge.

Elle réussit heureusement à le mordre suffisamment fort pour qu'il pousse un cri de douleur et lâche l'arme qu'il avait saisie.

Lumière de son côté chargea Jedeth, celui qui avait l'arc. Ce dernier tira à nouveau, et frappa l'armure du cheval qui ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et poussa l'homme avec une telle force qu'il l'envoya voler dans l'arbre.

Odoth avait renversé d'un coup de pied le dernier chaudron qu'ils étaient venu déverser dans la rivière, contournant Lumière et Eden, occupés avec leurs adversaires respectifs pour s'enfuir.

_ Ah… Mais c'est quoi ça ? vociféra-t-il en sentant quelque chose lui agripper la jambe.

Des petits cris de colère provenaient d'en bas, et il vit une étrange créature bleutée qui semblait piailler à son intention sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre le sens des paroles.

D'un coup de pied, Odoth s'en débarrassa : en effet, occupé à la taverne, Shin n'étant pas conscient de ce qu'il se passait, il ne pouvait contrôler Icy qui se retrouvait avec des pouvoirs considérablement limités. La petite créature roula dans une protestation aigue et crachota.

Odoth soupira avant de faire un pas en avant, dans le but de repartir, mais marcha par mégarde sur la queue de Wilfried. L'effet fut immédiat : le chat sortit les griffes et se jeta sur lui dans un miaulement de colère.

.

.

.

Shin préféra sortir de lui-même avant que le tavernier ne s'en charge, de la même façon qu'il poussait Bob, Grunlek et Théo. Ce dernier était outré :

_ Comment osez-vous ? Je suis paladin de la Lumière, je vous jure que si je reviens dans le coin je vous…

_ Laisse tomber, Théo, marmonna Grunlek d'une voix blasée en se massant mollement l'épaule où il avait eu un coup. On est toujours maudit quand il s'agit de bien se conduire quelque part... on se demande bien pourquoi.

Bob, quant à lui trébucha pour s'étaler de tout son long, incapable de rester debout après avoir ingurgité autant d'alcool. Shin l'aida du mieux qu'il put, alors que devant eux passaient deux jeunes femmes qui causaient entre elles. Aucun des aventuriers ne fit attention à leur conversation :

_ Oui, as-tu entendu ? L'eau de la rivière serait infectée.

_ Mon dieu c'est horrible ! Heureusement que nous avons des apothicaires compétents pour nous soigner des maux que nous ont donné cette contagion ! Que ferions-nous sans eux et leurs précieux remèdes ? Ils sont certes chers, mais efficaces.

_ Je me demande quand est-ce que l'eau cessera d'être infectée…

Personne ne fit attention à ce discours, et Shin finit par marmonner:

_ Bon on trouve une auberge ?

_ Dans ce cas je vais chercher Lumière pour le confier à un palefrenier.

.

.

.

Eden grogna vers l'apothicaire prénommé Darel qui leva les mains en signe d'abandon.

_ C'est bon ! Tu as gagné ! J'abandonne ! J'abandonne ! Pardon ! Pardon !

Il pleurait presque, tant la louve était grande et imposante, avec ses crocs. L'homme prit les jambes à son cou, sans même regarder le sale état où était Jedeth, son ami, que Lumière piétinait férocement avant d'arrêter et s'en aller, la tête haute, l'air digne.

De son côté, Odoth était aux prises avec un Wilfried particulièrement agressif et tenace pendant que Icy sautait partout en lui lançant des cailloux et des mottes de terre, particulièrement heureux de s'adonner à ce genre de nouveau jeu. L'apothicaire mal intentionné finit par perdre l'équilibre et tomber la tête la première dans le fleuve.

_ Wiiiiii wiiiiiiii !

Icy fit une petite danse de la joie, n'hésitant pas à « uriner » sur le dénommé Odoth en faisant d'affreuses grimaces à Darel qui pleurait comme une fillette, alors que Wilfried avait encore le dos courbé sous la colère, alors qu'Eden et Lumière virent que sous le choc, les deux autres avaient perdu connaissance. Soudain, des voix se firent entendre non loin :

_ Oui oui, j'ai entendu quelque chose par là !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Allons voir !

C'était un groupe d'hommes du village.

Les animaux se dépêchèrent de déguerpir pour ne pas les effrayer.

.

.

.

_ Comment ça, c'est de ma faute ? se récria Grunlek.

_ Il y a des traces de morsures sur le poteau, répliqua Théo, c'est ton satané loup qui a libéré Lumière et maintenant, ils sont partis en vadrouille on ne sait pas où.

Shin soupira face à ces querelles, et se concentra pour voir où se trouvait Icy alors que Bob décuvait de son mieux. Ses yeux se révulsèrent l'espace de quelques minutes, avant de voir la scène, et de pousser un gros soupir.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Grunlek en se tournant vers le demi-élémentaire.

Shin secoua lentement la tête d'un air à la fois désespéré et résigné par la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux, avant de se frapper la tête de sa paume.

_ On a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur nos familiers, commenta-t-il en se passant la main sur le visage. Ils deviennent trop comme nous...

.

.

.

_Et c'est ainsi que tous les quatre, le valeureux mais fier destrier Lumière, la fidèle et loyale Eden, l'intrépide Icy et l'inébranlable Wilfried, chevauchèrent ensemble dans vers l'horizon..._

_Pour de nouvelles aventures…._

.

.

**The End**

_(fondu en noir)_


	2. C'est pas facile d'être un familier et incompris...

C'était la mise en place d'un camp tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal : Théo, Grunlek, Bob et Shin mangeaient et débriefaient sur la dernière quête qu'ils venaient de terminer, soldée par un Shin en piteux état à cause d'un Bob ayant failli, une fois de plus, basculer du côté démoniaque.

Eden mangeait avec appétit la portion de chevreuil que Grunlek avait pris soin de découper pour les animaux et Wilfried ronronnait près d'elle, alors qu'Icy jouait à l'équilibriste sur l'arbre sous lequel Théo avait attachés Lumière et Brasier.

Si les aventuriers pouvaient comprendre ce que leurs familiers disaient, tout serait plutôt différent.

_ _Pourquoi est-ce qu'encore une fois, c'est moi qui aie dû aller dans l'eau pour repêcher le mage_ ? se demandait Lumière en soufflant. _Il ne savait pas qu'avec le courant combiné au poids de ma barde et de son armure de plate on allait couler ou quoi ?!_

Brasier hennit doucement.

_ _Ne te plains pas ! Ce n'est pas toi qu'on a envoyé en plein dans la mêlée de bandits pour y mourir et qu'on a ré-invoqué comme si de rien n'était_!

Eden grogna en lançant un regard condescendant aux deux chevaux, tout en arrachant un bout de chevreuil.

_ _Arrêtez de chouiner tous les deux._

_ _Oh, toi tu peux parler,_ hennit Brasier, _ton maître, au moins, il a de la considération pour toi !_

Eden ne put s'empêcher d'agiter le museau d'un air satisfait en pensant qu'effectivement, de tout le groupe, elle était la mieux traitée. Un miaulement leur indiqua que Wilfried, passablement lassé de ne pouvoir dormir avec toutes ces palabres, s'était étiré de tout son long avant d'aller paresseusement se réchauffer près du feu de camp.

Dans le camp, Bob se retourna vers les chevaux en constatant à haute voix :

_ Eh oh ! Ils sont bien bavards ce soir, eux !

_ Peut-être qu'ils ont senti quelque chose…, suggéra Théo.

_ Non, Icy l'aurait senti, dit Shin au bout d'un moment, et… eh ! Ca suffit là !

Icy avait pris appui sur la tête d'Eden, au plus grand agacement de la louve qui grogna pour le pourchasser alors qu'il courait pour se cacher derrière la botte de Shin. Le pauvre demi-élémentaire n'eut le temps d'apercevoir que l'ombre d'Eden avant de se sentir projeté en arrière et tomber sur le dos.

_ _Hihihihihi_! ricana Icy en faisant des grimaces à Eden.

La louve se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite, ne se gênant pas pour piétiner copieusement Shin avec ses pattes pleines de boue. Ce dernier jura copieusement.

_ A mon prochain échec de tir à l'arc, c'est elle que je vise ! promit rageusement le demi-élémentaire alors que les deux familiers continuaient de se poursuivre.

_ C'est vrai, tu devrais mieux l'éduquer, renchérit Théo à Grunlek. Au moins, Lumière, il est bien élevé, lui…

Un hennissement lui parvint, et le paladin ajouta :

_ Tiens, tu as vu ? Même lui approuve.

Grunlek avait raison d'être perplexe, mais préféra s'occuper de calmer Eden, partiellement irritée suite à la disparition d'Icy dans un petit « pop » magique.

Ceci dit, s'ils avaient tous pu comprendre, ils auraient su que Lumière était loin d'approuver son maître :

_ _Bien élevé ?! Cette église est complètement folle ! On m'a forcé à poser un énorme étron devant une place publique_ ! avait dit Lumière. _Je n'ai jamais eu autant honte de toute ma vie !_

Ce n'était décidément pas facile d'être un familier incompris dans ce groupe.

.

**The End**

_(fondu en noir)_


	3. Icydzilla au Pays des Merveilles

 

**.**

Encore une fois, la petite troupe s'en allait au beau milieu de la forêt. Une fois qu'ils avaient entendu que leurs aventuriers voulaient se reposer dans une auberge non loin d'un orphelinat, ils s'étaient tous empressés de déguerpir pour ne pas être impliqué dans les possibles assassinats futurs de Théo.

Lumière allait beau hennir que la légitime défense était légale, personne ne voulait l'entendre. Wilfried faisait ses griffes sur sa barde, ce qui l'énervait passablement.

_ Hiiii !

Le destrier de la Lumière rua pour dégager vite fait le petit chat de son dos qui fit un superbe vol plané pour atterrir dans la poussière dans un miaulement indigné.

_ Krrr !

Il ne fut pas plutôt retombé sur ses pattes que Wilfried arqua son dos et cracha sa haine à Lumière qui redressa l'échine d'un air digne. Sa barde valait de toute manière bien plus chère que la vie de cette boule de poil repêchée à surfer sur un radeau.

Icy vit un puits, et sauta de joie avant de se mettre en équilibre sur bord et se soulager dedans. Eden, quant à elle, se baissa pour flairer le sol, notant une note d'un parfum relativement fort dans l'air.

Pourtant, c'était la nuit. Qui pouvait être là ?

_ Aouuuuuuuuh !

Eden hurla à la lune, comme pour prévenir ses amis. A ce moment précis, Lumière sentit le sol trembler sous ses sabots. Brasier perdit l'équilibre et Wilfried s'accrocha désespérément au sol en poussant un cri.

La terre sèche se mit soudainement à s'effondrer sous les familiers, et Eden, Lumière, Brasier et Wilfried ne purent s'en échapper. Ils tombèrent au fond du trou dans un hurlement.

_ Aaah ! soupira Icy, de satisfaction.

Il leur tournait encore le dos, et n'avait même pas entendu l'horrible craquement, occupé qu'il était à siffloter joyeusement. Aussi fut-il passablement surpris de voir l'énorme trou devant lui.

_ Hola ? appela-t-il d'une voix aigue.

Un hurlement d'Eden lui parvint de l'immense trou à ses pieds. La petite créature haussa les épaules machinalement avant de se dire à elle-même d'une voix blasée :

_ Tttt Tttt Tttt…

Et il sauta dans le trou en criant joyeusement :

_ Bouyaaaaaaa !

.

.

.

Eden secoua la truffe pour en chasser la poussière et se redressa. C'était un miracle qu'un amas de plantes ait amorti sa chute, bien que la louve ne comprenne pas bien ce que des plantes de cette espèce pouvaient faire sous la terre.

De son côté, Lumière n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi à ne pas se casser les jambes avec cette chute. Ce ne fut que quand il entendit un hennissement de douleur sous lui qu'il comprit que c'était parce qu'il était tombé sur Brasier.

Le destrier de Théo se releva en prenant soin de bien piétiner le cadavre de Brasier qui disparut dans une nuée de flammes violettes.

.

.

.

Bob émit un ronflement sonore et se retourna dans son sommeil, bavant allègrement sur son oreiller. Shin était assis dans un coin, se demandant s'il méditait ou s'il était vraiment tombé dans un profond sommeil.

Probablement un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

.

.

.

Wilfried était retombé sur ses pattes, comme tout chat qui se respecte. Il semblait relativement fier d'être celui qui avait su gérer sa chute avec le plus d'élégance… jusqu'à ce que…

_ C'est moiiiiiiiii !

Icy lui tomba dessus, et au contact de cet être froid, Wilfried poussa un miaulement, rua, et courut se cacher à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Eden tenta de remonter, hurlant, mais de là où elle était, il y avait peu de chances que Grunlek ou quiconque puisse l'entendre. La pente du trou était de plus bien trop raide pour qu'ils puissent grimper. Lumière regarda partout, et vit avec surprise qu'il y avait un couloir qui s'enfonçait sous terre. Il hennit à l'encontre d'Eden, et lui indiqua de la tête la direction de l'ouverture dans le sol.

Sans attendre, il s'y engouffra.

Wilfried le suivit pour ne pas rester avec Icy. Et Eden ferma la marche, espérant de tout cœur qu'ils pourraient revenir ni vu ni connu avant que le jour ne se lève.

La petite troupe déboucha sur une salle remplie de flacons en tout genre, d'étagères et de feuilles qui volaient paresseusement, sans doute à cause du courant d'air créé par le trou qu'ils avaient créé.

Les flammes des lanternes vacillèrent, alors que Lumière cherchait une issue pour sortir, ou même quelqu'un pour les aider. Avisant un lourd coffre d'or, il donna un impérieux coup de sabot pour en renverser le contenu par terre.

Mais tout ce qui tomba ne fut que des ouvrages sans importance pour un cheval. Nonchalamment, Lumière donna un coup pour mettre encore plus de désordre dans la pièce. De leur côté, Wilfried et Icy ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour grimper sur les tables et renverser quelques fioles.

_ Mwahahaha ! s'écria joyeusement le petit être de glace en fracassant un broc en terre cuite par terre qui répandit une espèce de liquide verdâtre sur le sol.

Wilfried se contenta de miauler avant de faire ses griffes sur la nappe, renversant tout ce qui était posé dessus.

Eden était surprise que le boucan n'attire personne. Mais il semblerait que cette impression ne dura pas longtemps.

_ Mais quel est ce boucan, enfin ?

La voix humaine ensommeillée lui parvint d'un couloir annexe qu'aucun d'eux n'avait vu, et surgit un vieillard en pyjama vêtu d'un bonnet de nuit et qui bailla longuement.

_ Mais… Que… Que s'est-il passé ici ?! s'écria-t-il.

Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent derrière ses lunettes aux verres demi-lune alors qu'il contemplait le spectacle devant lui.

_ Oh oh! piailla Icy. Bye Bye!

Il était sur une haute table et courut en renversant une assiette de gâteau sur Lumière. Le cheval hennit de colère, mais reçut un des gâteaux en plein dans la bouche. Wilfried cracha en voyant Icy arriver et donna inconsciemment un coup de patte dans un flacon qu'Eden évita de peu, aboyant d'indignation.

La louve donna par inadvertance un coup dans l'un des tréteaux de bois de la table.

_ Waaaaa !

Icy dérapa sur une potion renversée et glissa le long de la table renversée par Eden pour finir sa course dans une jarre. Il y eut de petites étincelles bleues, puis plus rien.

_ Non ! s'écria l'humain. Il ne doit pas boire la potion qu'il y a là-dedans !

Eden réagit aussitôt et s'apprêta à foncer sur la jarre dans l'espoir de la défoncer comme le faisait si bien son maître Grunlek, mais un rot sonore d'Icy résonna à l'intérieur de la jarre lui informa qu'il était trop tard.

_ Oh mon dieu…

L'homme plongea sous une table, se protégeant vaguement la tête. Eden et Wilfried sentirent un danger et leur poil se hérissa.

_ Bwaaaah !

Le cri d'Icy était rauque et d'une résonnance assourdissante, et la jarre explosa. Wilfried et Eden reculèrent en voyant que le familier de Shin grossissait à vue d'œil jusqu'à atteindre près de huit mètres de haut ! D'en haut, le petit être cligna des yeux d'incompréhension, puis poussa un hurlement de joie. C'était génial d'être grand !

_ Miaou ? demanda Wilfried qui s'était caché derrière Eden.

_ Woua, souffla la louve en guise de réponse.

Icy baissa la tête et s'amusa à les voir, tous minuscule à ses pieds. Il leur fit de grand signe de la main, avant d'aviser la montagne « non loin » de lui. Il y avait des flammes dessus, ça avait l'air joli. L'être de glace leva un pied dans le but de faire un pas en avant, mais ne se rendit pas compte qu'il faisait exploser le sol. Eden fit un bond sur le côté, et Wilfried sauta pour atterrir accroché sur la jambe d'Icy.

Le chaton poussa un miaulement de terreur et s'accrocha de toutes ses griffes à la jambe d'Icy qui ne sentit rien, et continua sa marche destructrice vers la jolie montagne qui brillait. Eden voulut se lancer à sa poursuite, profitant du fait qu'Icy avait aplani la pente qui menait à la surface du plat de son pied imposant, mais les bouts de roches l'en dissuadèrent aussitôt.

Icy s'éloigna en deux pas, avec Wilfried qui miaulait de désespoir.

.

.

.

Théo se retourna dans son sommeil, exaspéré. Il y en a qui essayait de dormir ici ! Pourquoi les enfants traînaient dehors si tard en criant dans le village ?

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, bien décidé à faire tomber la foudre sur ces morveux s'ils ne la bouclaient pas. Mais il s'arrêta en voyant que l'une des femmes empoignait l'un des garçons par le bras en disant :

_ Arrête de faire autant de bruit ! Tu sais très bien qu'en cette période le dragon de la montagne se réveille ! Rentre chez toi, et arrête d'ennuyer le voisinage.

Le paladin sentait bien qu'ils devraient aller combattre ce dragon qu'il ne pouvait pas voir de là où il était avec cette nuit noire, mais savait aussi que, suite à leur soirée et leur dernier échec majestueux, aucun d'eux n'était encore prêt à partir pour une nouvelle quête.

Et si on en jugeait par Shin, qui semblait encore osciller entre sommeil, coma, et méditation, il avait bien raison. Le paladin jeta un regard de haine aux derniers gamins qui rentraient et ferma les volets sur cette nuit noire.

.

.

.

_ Eh bien… quel désastre…

La surprise passée, le vieux semblait plus ennuyé qu'autre chose. Il remit vaguement quelques ouvrages et dégagea quelques éclats de verres brisés.

Eden se releva, et devina plus qu'elle ne vit l'ombre imposante d'Icy. Elle hurla à la lune pour l'appeler, en vain.

_ Oh… Ça ne sert à rien, lui dit le mage, blasé. Si tu veux le rattraper, il va te falloir le poursuivre.

La louve acquiesça, puis regarda autour d'elle, se rendant compte que Lumière n'était plus là depuis un moment. Etait-il parti avec Icy sans le vouloir ? Icy l'avait-il écrasé par inadvertance ? Que dirait Théo s'il le savait ?!

Alors qu'elle paniquait, elle entendit un minuscule hennissement lui parvenir. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que certains parchemins se soulevaient de façon peu naturelle. L'homme sembla comprendre :

_ Je vois que quelqu'un a décidé de goûter à mes cookies aussi ?

Eden vit apparaître un minuscule Lumière devant elle. Autant qu'Icy avait grandi, Lumière lui, n'était pas plus haut qu'un pouce et demi. Il semblait certes surpris de voir le monde d'une nouvelle perspective, mais cela n'avait enlevé en rien son arrogance et son irritation.

_ Hihiii ! Pffffrrrr !

Sceptique, la louve le renifla prudemment pour vérifier que c'était bien lui, alors qu'il poussait des hennissements aigus et enragés, essayant de se soustraire aux narines désormais énormes de son amie.

_ Ah… c'était une nouvelle recette, je n'ai plus d'antidote, fit remarquer le scientifique.

Comprenant ses mots, Lumière frappa de ses sabots, tout en colère qu'il était.

_ Calme-toi, jeune cheval, dit-il. Ces gâteaux étaient pour inverser les effets de ma potion, mais l'antidote est fait à partir des baies de soleil, issues des fleurs de feu, qu'on trouve au pied de la montagne.

La louve baissa la tête et vit que Lumière fonçait à toute allure… pour faire quelques mètres seulement.

_ Je crois qu'il va te falloir le porter, ma pauvre amie, proposa le mage en soupirant.

Eden grogna. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il leur fallait impérativement sauver Icy et Wilfried. Et malgré le petit Lumière qui protestait, n'ayant rien perdu de son orgueil, elle le balança d'un coup de patte dans la petite serviette que l'homme accrocha à son cou.

Dans une course effrénée, Eden se lança à la poursuite du géant de glace.

.

.

.

_A suivre…_


	4. Icydzilla au Pays des Merveilles  (suite et fin)

Eden galopait à vive allure vers la montagne, le bruit du vent glacé du soir couvrant les plaintes d'un Lumière balloté de toute part entre les cookies qu'ils avaient apportés. Heureusement, celle-ci n'était pas loin, et Icy semblait être relativement maladroit avec sa nouvelle taille. Mais la louve ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant une autre ombre se dresser dans la nuit.

Un dragon, passablement ennuyé d'avoir été dérangé dans son sommeil, exprima son énervement en crachant une gerbe de flammes dans les airs.

Icy recula, avant de gonfler ses grosses joues de colère. Eden pressentait que si elle n'arrangeait pas la taille du familier de Shin bientôt, ce dernier pourrait réellement endommager la région. Sans compter qu'elle…

_ Ihhiiiiii ! cria Lumière, le cri à moitié étouffé dans le torchon.

Visiblement, il s'impatientait.

_ Aouuuuuuuuuuuuuh !

Eden hurla à la lune, comme pour prévenir Wilfried qu'ils n'étaient pas loin. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il soit toujours accroché à Icy ceci dit.

La réaction de Bob lorsqu'il s'apercevrait qu'ils avaient perdu le chat au cœur d'une montagne où vivait un dragon promettait d'être inoubliable.

_ Wazaa !

Icy avait décroché une droite monumentale dans la gueule du dragon. Eden et Lumière, arrivés au pied de leur ami géant, n'en revenaient pas. Le petit cheval vit que Wilfried avait toujours les griffes plantés, figé de terreur qu'il était.

_ Hola ? fit la voix caverneuse du grand être de glace.

Eden et Lumière s'aperçurent alors avec horreur qu'Icy commençait à fondre. Mais ce n'était pas à cause des flammes que le dragon avait craché à nouveau… non…

_ Maaaaaaw !

Wilfried lâcha prise et atterrit par terre, profitant de sa liberté pour détaler dans la panique. Eden ne le regarda pas passer devant elle. Son instinct l'informait d'une chose.

Icy allait disparaître, mais pas comme d'habitude. Il allait se transformer en un véritable raz-de-marée qui ferait probablement des dégâts irréparables dans la forêt et le village.

Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Shin était en train de s'endormir.

.

.

.

Shin sentait ses paupières s'alourdir, et sa tête trouvait parfaitement sa place sur l'accoudoir rembourré du fauteuil. Qu'est-ce que c'était reposant, cette méditation, il se sentait partir dans un sommeil réparateur comme il en avait tant besoin après ces missions épuisantes et enfin, après tant d'heures il allait pouvoir…

_ Eh ! Un peu moins de bruit !

Un juron sonore digne d'un paladin de la Lumière qui se respecte réveilla le demi-élémentaire en sursaut alors que Théo ouvrait brutalement le volet. Grunlek se redressa et lui marmonna de la fermer parce que certains aimeraient dormir ici.

Shin ne pouvait qu'approuver, mais l'inquisiteur semblait bouillir de colère par le boucan que faisaient les enfants.

.

.

.

Icy semblait avoir arrêté de fondre. Eden était au pied de la montagne, et Lumière lui, voyait les baies dont leur avait vaguement parlé le vieux fou qui vivait sous la terre. Sans prévenir, il s'échappa du torchon pour foncer vers les fruits et tenta de sauter pour les atteindre. Hélas, du bout de ses minuscules jambes, c'était peine perdue.

_ Ihhhiiiii ! héla le cheval en direction des baies.

Eden ne lui prêta aucune attention. Wilfried était revenu prudemment, en se souciant de bien se cacher derrière un arbre.

Quand le chat vit Lumière, il le renifla, avant de lui donner un léger coup de patte pour s'assurer que c'était vrai.

Lumière semblait particulièrement agacé et tenta de le mordre.

_ Maaaw…

Wilfried avait l'air très amusé de taquiner le destrier et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Eden, quant à elle, comprit qu'il leur fallait déguerpir très vite.

Icy avait saisi le dragon à la gorge et le projeta de toutes ses forces dans le cratère. La louve ne savait même pas si c'était possible de faire ça à un dragon. Et pourtant, le dragon ouvrit grand sa gueule alors qu'il tombait dans les flammes.

De son côté, un coup de patte de Wilfried fit tomber quelques baies que Lumière s'empressa de manger. D'un coup, il se mit à grossir à nouveau. Eden saisit Wilfried dans sa gueule qui protesta et s'empressa de s'enfuir, envoyant un coup de patte dans une baie que la louve avala par surprise.

Mais déjà Icy baissait le regard vers Eden, qui avait planté ses griffes dans son talon de glace pour attirer son attention. Quand l'énorme familier de Shin tendit la main, Eden lui mit un biscuit pour qu'il l'avale enfin.

L'aube allait bientôt se lever, et il leur fallait rentrer après cette nuit mouvementée.

_._

_._

_Le lendemain matin_

.

.

_ Et là, racontait Shin, je crois que j'ai même tabassé le dragon à mains nues, et je l'ai jeté dans le volcan, mais c'était trop bizarre parce que je faisais presque la même taille que lui et tout, mais c'était comme si je voyais la scène avec les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre…

_ Tu fais des rêves bizarres, fit remarquer nonchalamment Grunlek. En même temps, je crois qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans le mouton qu'ils nous ont servis…

Le demi-élémentaire allait répondre quand Théo arriva vers eux, et dit d'une voix empressée :

_ Dis, ça vous dirait pas qu'on bouge ? Genre tout de suite ?

_ Attends, l'aube vient à peine de se lever, fit remarquer Bob, en plus on avait pas dit qu'on attendrait que l'apothicaire nous donne les soins pour la…

_ Non, mais on s'en fiche, coupa rapidement le paladin. On part. Genre tout de suite.

Les autres aventuriers voulurent s'enquérir de cette soudaine hâte quand ils entendirent des hurlements d'enfants au loin, suivi de lamentations de femmes qui hurlaient :

_ Mon Dieu ! C'est horrible ! Mais qui a fait ça ?

Les regards blasés de Grunlek, Shin, et Bob convergèrent vers Théo qui affichait un sourire semblable à celui de Viktor et qui conclut ainsi :

_ Allons-nous en.

Bob soupira, puis prit appui sur son bâton pour se lever.

_ Et on est reparti…, marmonna-t-il.

Ils sortirent en douce de l'auberge par la porte de derrière. Théo alla chercher Lumière et le trouva tel qu'il l'avait laissé, dans l'étable. Il ne vit pas le loquet ouvert, et s'empressa de prendre son cheval par la bride.

Tous les aventuriers se dépêchèrent de partir pour monter un camp à quelques mètres du village qu'ils avaient quitté. En même temps ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix de s'arrêter par la suite car...

.

.

_A peine quelques minutes plus tard…_

.

.

_ Quels bandes de paresseux ! grogna Théo en voyant Lumière, épuisé, baisser sa tête au niveau de ses jambes pour s'assoupir. Tu parles d'un destrier ! Et regarde les autres !

_ Attends, Wilfried est un chat, tempéra Bob en voyant son animal se rouler en boule sur la fourrure d'Eden et fermer les yeux. C'est normal qu'il dorme tout le temps. Après Lumière et Eden ont peut-être mal dormi à cause du boucan qu'a fait le dragon hier soir.

_ En même temps, nous non plus on n'a pas dormi à cause de Théo qui arrête pas de gueuler la nuit, maugréa Shin,… mais… ! Grun, ton clébard prend toute la place ! Et elle n'aurait pas grossi un peu, d'ailleurs ? ajouta-t-il en voyant que la louve semblait encore plus grande que d'habitude.

_ Mais non, répliqua le nain, elle a juste mis sa fourrure d'hiver, je pense.

Et ils se laissèrent tomber assis autour du feu, alors que Lumière, Eden et Wilfried s'endormaient du sommeil du juste après avoir à nouveau sauvé le village.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freeze frame
> 
> Fondu en noir ! Générique de Perfect Strangers !
> 
> Staaaaaanding tall on the wings of myyyy dreaaaam,  
> Riiiise and faaaall on the wiiiiings of my dreaaaam
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Dragon en mousse va ! xD
> 
> N'hésitez pas à commenter !
> 
> Petite Pirate


	5. En toute amitié  (Spécial Théo et Lumière)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Live Aventures 2016 - extrait:
> 
> "Il y a un lien spécial entre nous..."
> 
> "On a vécu plein de choses entre nous que vous ne connaîtrez jamais », disait Fred.
> 
> « Oh Mon Dieu », avait commenté Seb en ouvrant grand les yeux.
> 
> Wilfried et Eden échangèrent un regard atterré avant de tourner lentement la tête vers Lumière...
> 
> .
> 
> Tu ne crois pas si bien dire mon cher Fred...
> 
> Petite Pirate

 

Théo n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait un jour vivre une telle expérience. Lumière détestait avoir les cordes s'enrouler autour de lui, mais quelque part, il ressentait une réelle excitation que, dans toute sa vie de cheval, et toute sa formation à être un destrier de la Lumière, il n'avait éprouvé.

D'une certaine manière, ils étaient entraînés à satisfaire les moindres désirs de leurs maîtres, et Lumière avait appris, depuis qu'il côtoyait Théo, à n'avoir jamais peur de faire de nouvelles expériences.

_ Allez, allez ! disait Théo dans un râle d'effort.

Et avec un ultime appui, Lumière fit confiance à son ami – et plus encore…

Il fit confiance aux cordages qui passaient sous son ventre et qui étaient raccrochés à cette étrange montgolfière qui flottait dans les airs et qu'ils coursaient depuis dix bonnes minutes. En prenant un ultime élan, le cheval sauta dans le vide, et se mit à flotter avec Théo à quelques mètres d'un immense gouffre.

_ Ne t'agite pas, lui conseilla le paladin, sachant que son destrier était plus à l'aise au sol.

Ce dernier attendit qu'ils soient au-dessus de la terre pour sortir son épée et couper les cordes d'un coup sec. Lumière et lui tombèrent de deux bons mètres, mais heureusement, le destrier avait appris à réagir vite et utilisa ses sabots arrière pour se propulser en avant.

_ Eh bien, murmura Théo. C'est sûr qu'on en a vécu des choses, toi et moi, Lumière.

Pour toute réponse son cheval hennit de plus belle et tous deux reprirent leur course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "On a vécu plein de choses entre nous que vous ne connaîtrez jamais »
> 
> Attention cet extrait a PEUT ETRE été sorti de son contexte
> 
> .
> 
> Hey ! What did you expect ?
> 
> Petite Pirate


End file.
